A special journey
by WitChan
Summary: Besides Ash starting his journey at the age of fifteen, he came across a group of girls from all regions, after he won a mini tournament to keep them as much as he want. AshxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Ash, a fifteen year old teen getting out of his bathroom, while putting his shirt on. He just took a hot shower. Other than that, he was planning on going to Pewter City to earn his first badge. Why? Because he has spent five years getting ready for a journey. The first Pokemon was a Squirtle before it became a Wartortle, then a Blastoise. His other five Pokemon were Dragonite (male), Arcanine (male), a Clefable (female) in pokemorph form, a Gardevoir (female) also in pokemorph form, and a genderless Porygon-Z. He never fought a trainer in Pallet Town before, but he used his Pokemon to grow their experience in the wild, hence why he had Dragonite, Gardevoir, and again, Blastoise. The one that gave him a Squirtle, Professor Oak, handed him a Fire Stone, Moon Stone, Up-Grade, and Dubious Disc to evolve his other Pokemon.

After entering his room, he grabbed his backpack full of items before heading back out to go downstairs. There, he saw his mom, Delia, laying on the couch with a blanket covering her body expect for the head. She was masturbating, too, but Ash didn't know that.

"Where are you going, Ash?" Delia asked, her voice being different.

"I'm going outside to start a journey," Ash said, then he noticed Delia's alter voice. "Is something wrong, mom?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Delia replied. "Have fun."

"I will," Ash said, and he headed towards the front door to go outside. "Off to Pewter City."

Heading north, he looked around, seeing many people enjoying themselves. Making it to Viridian City, he saw a sign attached to a building, saying, "Mini tournament starts today at 12:00 p.m. Winner gets a special prize". The current time was 11:55 a.m.

"Hmmm..." Ash said, touching his chin. "I'd love to take part of it, but I'm not sure if it'll be easy..." A few minutes later, he snapped his fingers and said, "I'll do it." Now he went towards the building to go inside. There, he saw people trying to sign in and a battlefield in the middle of the room. Sneaking through the people trying to sign in, he wrote his name on a print paper. Luckily for him, he was the last trainer signing the paper as four can only enter the tournament.

One person being in charge took the paper away, and the ones behind Ash got disappointed because they were busying fighting each other with pens. He suddenly gasped, realizing that he forgot to bring more of his Pokemon with him. "Don't tell me I left them at home..." Ash said, and he went inside his backpack. "Damn it, only one. And I can't go back because it takes five minutes to get to my house. Oh well."

More minutes later, Ash and his opponent, Johnathan, stood inches away from each other. The announcer introduced Ash and Johnathan. After he said "Go!", Ash and Johnathan released both of their Pokemons. Ash had Blastoise with him, while Johnathan had an Aerodactyl holding a Choice Band. The rules of the tournament is that you can use at least three Pokemon or less, which cuts the part of using six Pokemon.

This was his first time facing a trainer and he was a bit nervous. The good news for Ash is that one of Aerodactyl's weakness was water. But the bad news was that the Aerodactyl can attack first. Ash screamed out, "Hydro Pump!" Then his opponent said, "Stone Edge, Aerodactyl!"

Aerodactyl threw several stones towards Blastoise, but each missed. Now it was Blastoise's turn. The starter Pokemon sprayed at the Rock-type with full force, and it knocked him out.

"Way to go, Blastoise!" Ash exclaimed, and Johnathan stomped his foot.

Putting Aerodactyl back inside his Pokemon, he released another one. It was a shiny Hydreigon holding a Choice Specs. Her, too, can outrun Blastoise. "Use Draco Meteor, Hydreigon!"

"Ice Beam, Blastoise!"

The brutal Pokemon summoned comets from the sky, them magically appearing up top of the ceiling to hit Blastoise. Each missed. "Oh, come on!" Johnathan said.

The Blastoise spat a beam of ice at his opponent, hitting her weak spot. She collapsed as she blacked out. Johnathan sighed of frustration, saying, "This is getting ridiculous. I'm getting owned by a rookie trainer with a Pokemon he only have. So embarrassing." Before this, Johnathan never struggled against a novice trainer. He dominated them using one Pokemon in their battle, especially Hydreigon. Today was not his day. "One more."

He had four left, but he had to choose one of them for the final part. The one he chose was a Heracross holding a Life Orb. The reason he choose the Bug-type was that Heracross can outrun Blastoise, and has decent Special Defense to take a Hydro Pump.

Pointing at Blastoise, he ordered, "Megahorn!"

"Hydro Pump, Blastoise!"

Charging towards the Blastoise, Heracross struck him using his impressive horn. After finally getting hit, the Blastoise retaliated with Hydro Pump, and that knocked out Heracross after Blastoise exposed his weak spot.

"And your winner is Ash!" the announcer said, and the crowd cheered for Ash.

"Alright, my first victory!" Ash exclaimed, and he hugged Blastoise.

Coming towards Ash and Blastoise, Johnathan said, "Congrats, man. Good luck the rest of your way."

Turning around, Ash said, "You too."

Both shook hands, being classy to one another. After a while, the second match began with two other participants, Mitch and Leo. Once that was over, Ash went back towards the battlefield to face Leo, the one who won in the previous match.

"You're ready for this, rookie?" Leo asked, being friendly. Leo, too, also called Ash a rookie. In the back, Ash told them, and Mitchell, that he never faced a trainer or two before he got here. That's why they called him that.

"Oh, I'm ready," Ash said, feeling excited for this.

After introducing Ash and Leo again, the announcer said "Now!". Both trainers put their Pokemon on the battlefield. Leo had a Moltres holding a Choice Specs.

"Hurricane, now!"

"Go with Hydro Pump, Blastoise!"

The Moltres flapped his wings hard to create a hurricane. It missed, due to Blastoise dodging it easily. Now he blasted a chunk of water at Moltres, knocking him out.

"Go, Eelektross!" Leo released a shiny Eelektross holding Leftovers. This could be trouble for Ash because the Eelektross' nature was Careful and he's an Electric type.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Wild Charge that Blastoise, Eelektross!"

The Blastoise sprayed more water, and it was towards Eelektross. Luckily for Ash, Blastoise scored a critical hit on Eelektross. Speaking of Eelektross, he charged at Blastoise with electricity over his body. That knocked him out, but the Blastoise survived the assault.

"Dsmn..." Leo cursed. He entered a Tangrowth in battle and she was holding Leftovers. "Whip that Blastoise with Power Whip!"

"Ice Beam!"

The Water-type spat Ice Beam towards Tangrowth and that blacked her out. "And your winner is Ash!" the announcer said, and the crowd cheeered for Ash once again.

"Hell yeah! We rule!" Ash said, raising Blastoise's arm with his, while waving at the crowd.

"Good battle, Ash. You owned my ass," Leo said.

"I did, huh?" Ash said, and he put Blastoise back inside his pokeball.

Someone with a cage being covered with a sheet came out of the back, while the runner-up, Leo, earned $1,000. Mitch and Johnathan also earned $500.

"And that's probably my prize. I wonder what it is," Ash said. Pulling the sheet off the cage, Ash gasped, seeing a load of girls in there. The girls are Bianca (Unova), Hilda, Rosa, Leaf, Cynthia, Johanna, Dawn, Zoey, Ursula, May, Lyra, Serena, Shauna, Iris and Angie. They all smiled at him, too. "Damn, they're hot. It's a good thing I've participated in this tournament."

"Your girls are all sentenced to sexual slavery for either acts of pokephilla or lesbianism, Ash. Enjoy them," the person running the tournament said.

"Oh, I will," Ash said, and he opened the cage to free the girls. "Let us get out of here, shall we?"

"Okay," the girls said in unison.

Heading to route one with the girls, he turned around and said, "So, where are you girls from? Also, I want to know your names. I'm Ash."

"I'm Bianca, a girl from Unova," Bianca was the first to reply, she had her body pressing behind Ash. "And the rest are Hilda, Rosa, Leaf, Cynthia, Johanna, Dawn, Zoey, Ursula, May, Lyra, Serena, Shauna, Iris and Angie. Hilda, Rosa, and Iris are from Unova, Leaf's from here, May came from Hoenn, Dawn, Johanna, Cynthia, Ursula, Zoey, and Angie are all from Sinnoh, Lyra's from Jotho, and Serena and Shauna are from Kalos. We are all bisexual and we love having sex with Pokémon."

"Ah," Ash said, feeling extremely luckily for keeping fifteen girls.

"Me and my mom also have a relationship together," Dawn said, rubbing all over Johanna's ass.

It began three years ago," Johanna said, gripping Dawn's left breasts.

"Sweet," Ash said. He always liked seeing mother/daughter action. "You guys can fuck each other anytime and having sex with my Pokemon, male and female."

"We most certainly will, Ash," Lyra said, and she grabbing Ash's crotch using her hand. "And we'll return the favor by having sex with you."

"That's what I like to hear," Ash said. "Anyway, I need to get the Pokemon I've left at home before we move on."

"Can't wait to have sex with them," Shauna said.

"Me too," Angie said.

Ash headed south to route one, and the girls followed him. Serena had her arm around Ash's shoulders. Ash liked that, too.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Ash and his girls reached to Pallet Town, he turned around to look at their beautiful faces. "Here's a question. How did you girls wind up in Viridian City?"

"While I was in Unova, a guy came up to me and told me he was running a party with lesbians and Pokemon in Viridian City. Once I got there, I saw Leaf and Cynthia making out in a cage, while a Breloom licked Cynthia's cunt," Bianca replied.

"I see," Ash said.

"A different guy told me and Dawn the same thing," Johanna said, and the rest of the girls, except for Bianca, who had already explained her story, and Leaf and Cynthia, who were the first ones being lured in Viridian City, nodded their heads. "It happened since last week."

"Ah," Ash said. Turning back around, he continued on to go to his house, while the girls followed him. Once there, he said, "Wait here, girls."

As he went inside, he saw Delia exercising. "Hi there, Ash. You need something?" Delia asked. She had exercising gear on her, the upper part being pink and the bottom part being purple. She also wore a headband.

"No, just here to get the rest of my Pokemon. I accidentally left them here," Ash replied, and he went upstairs. A minute later, he went back downstairs to go outside. He didn't see Delia in the living room. "Where is she? Probably in the kitchen eating a snack, I guess," Ash spoke in his mind.

Now he went outside. He then gasped, seeing Delia making out with Johanna, while Dawn caressed her mom's cheek using her tongue. The MILFs had their arms wrapping around each other, too.

"I didn't know you were bisexual, mom," Ash said, and Delia and Johanna broke their kiss before getting off each other.

"Are these girls your friends, Ash?" Delia asked. "They look cute."

"They are, mom," Ash replied. He introduced them all to Delia.

"Cute names. I'm Delia, by the way," Delia said.

"I like your name," Johanna said, teasing Delia's breasts with those smooth fingers of hers.

"Thanks," Delia said, patting Johanna's ass.

"Off to Pewter City!" Ash said. Angie and Zoey got on each side of Ash as he and the girls, including Delia, are heading to Route 1.

"How many Pokemon do you have, Ash?" Ursula asked sweetly.

"Six, my sexy Ursula," Ash replied. "Three are male, two are female, and one's genderless."

"Looking forward to play with them," Ursula said, and the rest nodded their heads.

After arriving to Viridian Forest with the girls, Ash said, "We can take a break here, guys."

Pulling out five of his pokeballs, he threw them on the ground to release them. The only Pokemon he didn't release was Porygon-Z, due to it being genderless. "Have fun, guys," Ash said, sitting on the ground.

Moving closer towards Gardevoir, Rosa attacked the Psychic/Fairy-type's lips with hers, before guiding her tongue to Gardevoir's to french-kiss. "Yummy," Ash said.

"Lay down for us, big boy," May said as she, Bianca, and Hilda are all on him. Doing as told, the Blastoise laid on the ground. His dick being erected, too. The girls went on their knees to taste Blastoise's dick. They did, and Bianca wrapped her hand on his dick to jerk it.

Delia and the blue-haired Sinnohians performed a triple kiss, moaning as they're squeezing each other's asses. Bending down with her panties on the ground, Ursula said, "Put it in me, Arcanine."

After plunging his big shaft deep inside Ursula's cunt, Arcanine began thrusting her. "Oh, yes," Ursula said, moaning.

Like Dawn and the MILFs, Iris, Angie, and Lyra french-kissed together. Serena and Shauna were french-kissing too, while being nude. "Hmm... This is so delicious..." Zoey said, swirling her tongue all over Dragonite's massive dick, while the Clefable licked her vagina hard. Also, she got her hair rubbed by Dragonite. As for the last two, both performed tribalism, with Leaf rubbing her pussy on Cynthia's while holding her leg.

"This is what I called fun," Ash said. He enjoyed each scene from the groups, especially the one from Cynthia and Leaf. He thought of them being cute together.

After a while, the groups ended their fun together. Smooth-walking her way to Ash, Serena asked, "Wanna fuck me first, Ash?" She then caressed his cheek using her hand, the other one slapping his ass.

"Hell yeah!" Ash replied, getting excited as he quickly put his pants and underwear down.

Laying on the ground, she spread her legs. Now Ash laid up top of her and he pushed his cock deeply inside her cunt. As Ash began moving his hips, Serena wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and back.

"That feels so good, Ash," Serena moaned, enjoying each thrust from Ash. Speaking of Ash, he looked at the girls smiling at him and Serena. He suddenly pushed his hips faster. This is what Serena really wanted, for Ash to speed up.

"That's my boy," Delia said.

More thrusts later, Ash and Serena reached their climax. Once their breathing returned to normal, they got as they put their stuff back on. "Let's leave here, shall we?" Ash said, and Serena kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

"Whoa, dude! Those girls behind you are fucking hot!" Brock exclaimed. Girls are one of the few things he mostly love.

"You're right, man," Ash said. "Are you the Gym Leader, by the way?"

"Uh-huh, and the name's Brock," Brock replied.

"Good. Time to earn my first badge!"

"Hehe. I doubt it, but we'll see," Brock said. Looking at the girls again, Brock dug inside his pocket to pull a pokeball out. He threw it on the ground and Golem came out of it, while Ash released Blastoise.

"Stone Edge, Aerodactyl!" Brock ordered, but he had the wrong Pokemon out in battle.

Shauna giggled. "That's not a Golem, stud. It's an Aerodactyl," she reminded, and Brock looked at the Golem.

"Oh no! I've released Golem out instead of Aerodactyl. Oh well. At least Golem has Sturdy," Brock said.

Ash finally defeated Brock after telling Blastoise to knock out his Rhyperior with Surf. Sans the regular trainers in the Gym, this was the easiest battle Ash had. Why? Because the girls constantly distracted Brock with their looks and very revealing outfits, causing him to blurt out the wrong moves. It won't probably be the easiest, since he have a lot of trainers left to fight. The Pokemon Brock released in order was Golem, Aerodactyl, Gigalith, Magcargo, Aggron, and Rhyperior, and all fell victim to Blastoise's Surf.

"So much for being distracted a lot, but whatever. Anyway, here's your badge," Brock said, and he gave Ash one of his badges.

"Awesome badge, man," Ash said, putting the badge inside his pocket.

"It is, Ash. Good luck facing the other Gym Leaders."

"Thanks, Brock. Bye," Ash said, and he and the girls headed out of the Gym.

"Bye, Ash. Bye, girls," Brock said, waving good-bye. "I hope more girls come here."

Outside, Zoey hopped on Ash's back. Then she said, "Mind if I stay like this for a while, Ash?"

"Of course you can, beautiful," Ash replied.

"Oh, thank you," Zoey said. The group is now heading to Mountain Moon.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Let us stay here for a bit before we move on, shall we?" Ash said, and the girls nodded their heads. They are now in Mountain Moon. Getting off Ash, Zoey faced him as she gave him that cute smile of hers. "Feel like having sex with me, Ash?" Zoey asked sweetly.

"Sure, Zoey. Anything for you," Ash replied, taking his clothes off to expose his naked body. Zoey took her clothes off as well. She then bent down, so Ash could fuck her doggy-style. Before doing so, Ash randomly picked three of his Pokemon (expect for Porygon-Z) to have fun with the girls, so he threw the pokeballs on the ground. The Pokemon coming out of it were Gardevoir, Clefable, and Blastoise.

Now he can focus on Zoey. Speaking of Zoey, she wiggled her ass in front of Ash, while looking at him. After putting his knees on the ground near Zoey, he put his hands on her waists before plunging his erected cock inside Zoey's cunt. Now he pushed his hips, and Zoey began moaning.

A naked Shauna moaned, too, as she took each thrust from Blastoise's cock, while Serena and Angie mouthed her nipples. Not only did those two scenes happened, but Iris and the Clefable licked each other's cunts as well. Both had their tongues deep, too. Bianca (Unova), Hilda, Rosa, and Ursula all handled a moaning Gardevoir's private areas, and the Psychic-type loved it. Bianca and Hilda mouthed her nipples, while Ursula thrust her ass, and Rosa licked her cunt hard, but not deep.

Speaking of deep, Cynthia and Leaf are now thrusting each other's pussies deep, while making out with their eyes closed. May and Lyra did the same thing Iris and Clefable, but not deep. As for the last three, they just sat on the ground as they thrust each other's pussies. Delia did Johanna's and her own, while Johanna and Dawn did each other.

After a while, Ash and Zoey reached their climax and do did Shauna and Blastoise. After calming down, Ash turned Zoey around to face that beautiful face of hers. He then pressed his lips on hers. His tongue reached towards Zoey's to french-kissed it, and Zoey retaliated with her own kiss as they closed their eyes.

Twelve minutes later, Ash and his girls went inside Curelean's Gym. They looked around and Ash said, "Nice gym."

"Agreed, Ash," May agreed.

After owning the regular trainers like a boss, Ash went up to a couple of girls smiling at him. They just saw what Ash did to his opponents', being impressed. Smiling at them, too, Ash said, "Why hello there, my pretties."

"Hi, stud," Daisy said, waving at Ash.

"Care to introduce yourself and those girls behind you?" Misty asked.

"Sure, sweetheart," Ash said, and Misty blushed after Ash called her sweetheart. He then told Ash and the girls their names.

"Nice names, especially yours, May," Misty said.

"Oh, stop it. You're making me blush," May said, blushing.

"By the way, I'm Misty. And these are my older sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet. We're the Gym Leaders."

"So all of you are Gym Leaders, huh?" Ash said. "Does that mean I need to battle one at the same time?"

"Well, we all have six Pokemon, but we make our own rules," Lily replied.

"The rule is that us, the Gym Leaders, take turns facing the challenger after one's Pokemon got knocked out, until the six one faints. Unless we're winning, of course," Violet explained.

"Makes sense. Anyway, let us get this shit started," Ash said.

He released his Blastoise to battle, and Daisy released Stunfisk. Daisy yelled, "Thunderbolt Stunfisk!"

"Hit her with Hydro Pump!"

The Blastoise forcibly sprayed a chunk of water towards his opponent, and it knocked her out. "Nice!" Ash exclaimed.

"My turn!" Misty said, and she put Lanturn in battle.

"Throw Toxic at that thing, Blastoise!"

"Thunder, Lanturn!"

The Blastoise threw Toxic at the dual-type Pokemon, poisoning her. The dual-type retaliated using a wicked Thunder, and Blastoise got blacked out. This was the first time that Blastoise fainted.

"Go, Dragonite!" Ash threw his pokeball on the floor to get Dragonite out of it. "Shake the ground with Earthquake!"

"Ice Beam!"

The Dragon/Flying-type slammed his tail on the ground to make an Earthquake. It was enough to knock Lanturn out.

"I'm next! Go, Starmie!" Lily said, and she put Starmie out of its pokeball to face Dragonite. "Hit him hard with Ice Beam!"

"Outrage!"

The star Pokemon spat a beam of ice towards Dragonite, freezing him. "You've got to be shitting me... Unfreeze!" Ash said. The Dragonite remained frozen. "Ugh... Extremespeed!"

"Ice Beam again!"

The Starmie attacked Dragonite with the same move, causing him to unthaw and being blacked out. "And it unthawed. Son of a bitch..." Ash said.

"You can beat them, Ash!" Delia said. She and the other girls are rooting for her son.

"We know you can, Ash!" Lyra said.

The next Pokemon he entered was Porygon-Z and he ordered, "Thunderbolt that Starmie!"

"Hit it with Hydro Pump!"

The Starmie sprayed water towards Porygon-Z, but it missed. Now it was Porygon-Z's turn to zap Starmie, and it did. The Starmie was unable to continue. "Yeah!" Ash said, pumping his fist.

"Now you'll face me, stud," Violet said, sending her Keldeo out. "Sacred Sword, Keldeo!"

"Go with another Thunderbolt, Porygon-Z!"

Being faster than its opponent, Keldeo attacked it first with Sacred Sword. The Normal-type Pokemon couldn't move after the assault. "You can do this, Gardevoir!" Ash said, and he entered his sexy Gardevoir in battle.

"What a hot Gardevoir you have, Ash," Violet said.

"Thanks. Anyway, attack Keldeo with Psychic, Gardevoir!"

"Hydro Pump! Now!"

As the Gardevoir dodged her opponent's incoming Hydro Pump, she entered her mind to struck Keldo's head with Psychic. That knocked him out.

"I'm next, again! Go, Sharpedo!" Daisy said, and she put Sharpedo out of her pokeball to face Ash's Gardevoir.

"Thunderbolt again!"

"Crunch her, Sharpedo!"

Doing as told, the Sharpedo rushed towards the pokemorph to bite her, instantly blacking her out. His speed stat suddenly went up to one stage. "Arcanine! Go!"

After the Arcanine came out of his pokeball, he intimidated Sharpedo with that sharp glare of his. His ability, Intimidate, was useful in this situation, especially since Sharpedo carried a Water-type move.

Instead of making the Sharpedo use it, Daisy choose, "Hydro Pump!"

"Wild Charge!"

As the Arcanine stored electricity on himself, he charged towards Sharpedo with a deadly tackle, knocking the Sharpedo out easily. "Nice! One more!"

"Last hope for us!" Misty said, and she sent out Qwilfish. She, too, had Intimidate, lowering Arcanine's changes of knocking her out.

"Damn. Wild Charge again, Arcanine!"

"Waterfall, Qwilfish!"

The Arcanine attacked the Water/Poison-type using his electric move, and Qwilfish survived. Ash was hoping for a critical hit. But instead, he had to watch Arcanine getting blacked out by Qwilfish's Waterfall."

"Shit, man. One more," Ash said, and his girls began chanting his name. "Go, Clefable!" He put Clefable to face Qwilfish. "Wait a second. I forgot to teach Clefable Thunderbolt! Goddamnit! But... she has Metronome. Speaking of Metronome, use it, Clefable!"

"Trying poisoning that sexy Pokemon with Poison Jab, Qwilfish!"

The Qwillish began jabbing at the hot Clefable, but she didn't poison her with each one. That didn't matter because the Qwilfish exposed her weak spot. The Clefable wiggled her finger to randomly choose a move and it was Wild Charge. After using Wild Charge on Qwilfish, collapsed and could not move. That shocked everybody.

"Oh, man... What happens if you get a draw?"

"It means you can't give you a badge," Misty replied. She and her older sisters smooth walked their way towards Ash. "But we'll hand you one if we play with your dick."

"Sounds great! Do it now," Ash said, pulling his pants and underwear to the floor. Getting on their knees, the Curelean sisters all caressed Ash's dick with their tongues. They looked at him too with those beautiful eyes of theirs. "Feels like I'm the luckiest guy on earth," Ash said, and he was.

His cock ejaculated a few minutes later, hitting Daisy's face. Her sisters wiped it off her face using their tongues. Misty and Violet swallowed it, while Lily shared hers with Daisy as they french-kissed.

"Here ya go, Ash," Misty said, giving Ash a badge.

"Freaking nice, man," Ash said. Now, along with the Gym Leaders, put their Pokemon back inside their pokeballs. He and the girls then left the Gym, and the Gym Leaders said good-bye to them. Misty thought about hanging with them.

As Ash and his sexy slaves are heading to Vermillon City, Misty reached up to them. She grabbed May's nice ass, and May turned around and smiled. "Misty, honey. Nice to see you again," May said, and the rest turned the other way. They smiled, too.

"Mind if I hang out with you guys?" Misty asked.

"Sure, Misty," Ash replied. Misty hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Ash!" Misty said. Seconds later, she let go. Now she put her arm on Misty's shoulders as the gang continued walking. Misty told her sisters she wanted to hang out with Ash and his girls, and they happily accept it. Even better for them, each can use two Pokemon in a six on six battle instead of two using one Pokemon.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Now that we're here, let's find the Gym so I can take on the Gym Leader," Ash said. After a few minutes, he and the girls found the Gym near the water and they went inside.

More minutes later, Ash healed his Arcanine and Dragonite after using them against the regular trainers in the Gym. Then, he and his girls reached to Lt. Surge.

"You're the Gym Leader, right?" Ash asked, and Lt. Surge nodded his head. "Okay. I'm Ash, and I'm here to kick your ass.

"Let me see if you can, Ash. I'm Lt. Surge, by the way," Lt. Surge said. Then, he asked, "How about a two vs two battle?"

"Sounds fair," Ash replied, and he released his Arcanine and Dragonite, while Lt. Surge released Electivire and Zapdos.

"Use Extremespeed on Electivire, guys!"

"Hit Dragonite with Ice Punch, Electivire, and zap Arcanine with Thunderbolt, Zapdos!"

Doing as told, the Arcanine and Dragonite struck Electivire hard with blazing speed, and it knocked him out. Then, the Zapdos struck lightening towards Arcanine, exposing his weak spot. That blacked him out.

"Damn, one on one. Oh well. Hit Zapdis with Extremespeed, Dragonite!"

"Hidden Power (Ice), Zapdos!"

The Dragonite rushed towards his opponent with another Extremespeed before it retaliated with Hidden Power. Thanks to Dragonite's ability, Multi Scale, it didn't do much.

"Go with Extremespeed one more time!"

"Hidden Power, again, and don't let Extremespeed knock you out!"

"GO, ASH!" Angie exclaimed.

The Dragonite used the same move once more and Zapdos suddenly collided on the ground. It couldn't move.

"Way to go, Ash!" Iris said as she, Lyra, Misty, and Rosa hugged him.

"Oh, man. Well, a loss is a loss. You can't win them all," Lt. Surge said.

"True," Ash said, and the girls let go of him. Lt. Surge gave him a badge and he put it inside his pocket with the other badges.

"Bye, Ash," Lt. Surge said as Ash and the girls are leaving his Gym.

"Bye!" Ash said.

As they're heading east, they saw a cave near a route "Let's take a break in that cave," Ash suggested as he pointed at the cave.

"Okay," the girls said together.

After they went inside it, Angie moved closer to Ash before grabbing his crotch, while Rosa pressed her body on the back on Ash's. "Wanna fuck me, baby?" Angie asked sweetie.

"Sure, Angie," Ash replied.

"You can eat me out, too," Rosa said, moving her hips smoothly.

"I can do that, Rosa," Ash said.

They got off each other before taking their clothes off. Gently pinning Misty on the wall, May pressed her lips on Misty's, while reaching the Gym Leader's tongue to hers.

As Ash laid on the ground, Rosa sat up top of his face, so he can eat her out. Sitting on Ash's dick, she placed her hand on his stomach before bouncing. Now Ash moved his hips a little. Rosa and Angie loved the feeling from their cunts as they moaned. Hilda wanted to join in, so she moved down to Ash's balls and mouthed down.

"My son is the luckiest guy in the world, I tell you," Delia said, thrusting Johanna's cunt with those soft fingers of hers, while doing Dawn's.

"He is. Dawn and I will do him later," Johanna said, moaning with Dawn.

"You can join us if you want, Delia," Dawn said.

"I'll think about it. After all, my son looks handsome," Delia said.

The rest just stood there and watch Ash going at it with the girls. More licking and thrusting later, the three of them reached their climax simultaneously, and Hilda mouthing on Ash's balls ending. Then, they got off each other as they calmed down. Dawn and Johanna also reached theirs.

"Maybe I should have fun with my female Pokemon," Ash said. He threw two of his pokeballs to get Clefabe and Gardevoir out of there. "Lay down, Gardevoir," Ash said, and the Gardevoir did. "I'll lick your cunt, while Clefable rim my ass."

Bending down, he reached towards Gardevoir's cunt and licked it hard. From behind, the Clefable attacked his anus with her tongue as she grabbed his ass. But that was not it. Zoey bent behind Clefable to lick her cunt, then Serena did Zoey's, Shauna did Serena's, Iris did Shauna's, Leaf did Iris', and finally, Cynthia did Leaf's. Now Ursula sat on Gardevoir's face after taking her clothes off.

Rosa, Hilda, Bianca from Unova, Johanna, Dawn, Delia, and Lyra didn't do anything but watching the hot orgy. As for Misty and May, they contined making out. It looked like they were lovers instead of just playmates.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wait a minute..." Ash said, smelling something suspicious as he and his girls are halfway to Celedon's Gym. "Do any of you girls smell smoke?"

Sniffing, Misty replied, Yeah, Ash."

"I can smell it too," Angie said.

"Something must be on fire. We better check and see what's going on," Iris said.

"Good idea, Iris," Ash said. He and the girls followed the scent until they saw a burning Gym.

"Holy shit, man! What the fuck happened!?" Ash asked.

One civilian turned around and replied, "Team Rocket set the Gym on fire. The Gym Leader and her Gloom are stuck inside. And as you can see, the firefighters can't stop the fire. Someone needs to save them now."

"I'll save them," Ash said, putting his backpack on the ground.

"Be careful, Ash," Delia said as Ash went inside the burning Gym.

"Shit, it's really hot in here. I gotta hurry," Ash said, going around the Gym while avoiding the flames. A minute later, he saw Erika and her Gloom hiding in a safe spot. "Grab your Gloom and follow me."

"Thank god someone came," Erika said, grabbing her Gloom. As she followed him, she looked at his ass. Then, she smiled. "Nice ass, baby," Erika spoke inside her mind. She haven't seen a nice ass of a male since forever. After a minute, Ash, Erika, and Gloom got out of the Gym and everybody clapped.

"Way to go, Ash!" Zoey exclaimed.

"You're a hero, Ash!" Bianca from Unova exclaimed too.

"If you came here to battle me, then here you go," Erika said, giving Ash her Gym badge before kissing his cheek.

"Thank you," Ash said, putting the badge inside his pocket. Then, he fainted.

Minutes later, Ash woke up inside a Pokemon Center with the girls, including Erika and her Gloom around him. "Ugh... Where am I?" Ash asked.

"You're at the hospital," Erika said.

"Ah," Ash said. "Here's an important question. Why did Team Rocket set your Gym on fire?"

"They told me to give my Gloom away to them, but I refused. Then a minute later, they set my Gym on fire and one of them yelled, "Don't make a stupid choice next time!" The trainers and their Pokemon inside the Gym made it to safety but as soon as we reached halfway to the door, one part of a ceiling collapsed, which blocked us. So we hid in a safe spot until you came," Erika replied.

"I see. It's strange how the firefighters won't come in and save you guys like I did," Ash said.

"They're either rookies or "professional" cunts without having a load of balls like you."

"That could be true about them. Anyway, do you have other Pokemon besides your Gloom?"

"I do," Erika replied, pulling the pokeballs outside her pocket. She released all of them and they are Ferrothorn, Victreebel, Tangrowth, Jumpluff, and Whimsicott. Then, she revealed the Pokemons' names to him before putting them back inside their pokeballs.

"Huh. They look tough, especially that Whimsicott," Ash said.

"You're right about Whimsicott, Ash. Her ability, Prankster, could annoy the shit out of you.

"What does it do?" Ash asked.

"If the trainer tells the Pokemon with Prankster to use a non-damaging move, it means that Pokemon attacks first regardless," Erika said.

"Makes sense."

"Yeah, it does," Erika climbed on Ash's bed to join him, giving him a seductive look. "Mind if I lick your ass?" Erika asked sweetly.

"Sure, baby," Ash replied.

As Ash turned around, Erika pulled his pants and underwear to his feet, exposing his private areas. Grabbing his ass, she guided herself towards it before putting her tongue deep inside it. Then, she licked it hard.

"Yeah. Work that tongue," Ash said, moaning as he enjoyed Erika's rimming.

Instead of just standing there watching Erika rimming Ash's ass, Misty and May pressed each other's lips while grabbing each other's asses. Their tongues touched one another before swirling them together. Going under Erika's dress, Lyra slid her panties down. Then, she used two of her fingers to plunge Erika's anus before licking the cunt. Erika didn't mind letting a girl play with her private parts because she was sexually interested into them too, especially one she knew.

As for the other girls, Rosa caressed through a moaning Hilda's cunt with her hand while sucking her nipple and Bianca sucked the other one. Serena, Shauna, Iris, and Angie performed a quadruple french-kiss, which was possible. Cynthia and Leaf kissed too, although they acted gentle on one another. Ursula and Zoey were grinding each other's cunts, moaning as they enjoyed the incredible feeling inside them. And finally, Delia, Johanna, and Dawn didn't do anything. Instead, they're waiting for Ash, Erika, and Lyra to stop playing with each other so they can have fun with Ash themselves.

A while later, Erika and Lyra got out of the bed and began making out on the floor. Flipping Ash to see his face, Delia said, "Fuck me, Ash."

"Why? We're related."

"Oh come on, Ash. It won't hurt. Besides, you admitted that you always liked mother/daughter action a few hours ago," Delia said.

"Well... Okay, then. I'll give it a shot," Ash said.

Joining her son on the bed, Delia laid down before spreading her legs. Then, Ash plunged his cock deeply inside his mother's cunt and began moving his hips. But that was not it for Delia. Dawn and Johanna reached to her nipples before mouthing them. They then sucked on them like babies.

Moaning, Delia rubbed Johanna's hair, then Dawn's. "God, your cock feels so good, Ash. Go faster," Delia said and Ash moved his hips faster. Now she looked at Johanna and Dawn, saying, "Work those tongues, guys." She never had a fantastic moment like this in her life.

May and Misty continued making out like the obsessive couple they were. Shauna and Iris were thrusting each other's cunts while watching Ash fucking his own mother. Serena and Angie watched too, although they weren't playing with each other's cunts. Instead, they grabbed each other's ass. The rest of the girls, except for Erika, Lyra, Misty, and May, watched as they didn't do anything to one another.

Many thrusts later from Ash, he and Delia reached their climax. Then, Delia told her son and the Sinnohian blunettes to stop and they did. "Fuck, that was so awesome," Delia said.

"Agreed," Ash agreed.

"Our turn," Johanna and Dawn said together.

As Delia got off the bed, Johanna laid on it before Dawn got on top of her. They were touching each other's pussies so Ash can fuck them both. Getting back on the bed, Delia used two of her fingers from each hand to thrust the blunettes' anuses, while Ash put his dick between their girls' pussies. Together, with Ash, they moaned. This reminds them back in Sinnoh when an attractive red-haired woman thrust their assholes with her fingers while fucking their pussies with a double pack strap-on.

The next day, Ash and the girls woke up. Then a few minutes later, all of them walked out of the hospital. "I had a great time with you guys. I hope we do it again and again," Erika said.

"We will, Erika," Ash said.

Erika kissed Ash on the forehead, making them blush. Then, she walked away with her Gloom as Ash and his girls waved good-bye. Now they continued on to the next Gym.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Man, this is too easy," Ash said, putting his sexy Gardevoir back inside her pokeball after she knocked his opponents' Weezing out. The opponent Ash defeated was the seventh one inside the Gym. He defeated all of them with his Gardevoir and no one else, mostly because they carry Poison-types and they're weak to Psychic-type moves. But anyway, Ash went towards Janine, smiling at her.

"Hi there, beautiful," Ash said, still smiling at her.

"Hi, handsome challenger," Janine said, moving towards Ash. "What's your name?"

"Ash," Ash replied. "You?"

"The name's Janine, the Gym Leader" Janine replied, touching Ash's chest with her hand.

"Janine, huh. Cute name," Ash said.

"Why thank you, Ash," Janine said. "So, are you ready to face me in a battle?"

"Yes, Janine," Ash replied.

"Go, Ash!" Shauna said.

Moving away from each other, Ash and Janine released both of their Pokemon, Gardevoir and Crobat, with a Choice Band, respectively. Then, Ash yelled, "Psychic, Gardevoir!"

"Hit Gardevoir with Brave Bird, Crobat!"

Tucking in his wings, the Crobat charged at his foe from a low altitude, instantly knocking her out. "Go, Dragonite!" Ash said, releasing his Dragonite. "Extremespeed!"

"Use Brave Bird again, Crobat!"

The taller Pokemon attacked Crobat with great speed, almost knocking him out. Then, the Crobat retaliated with Brave Bird, suddenly colliding on the floor as he ran out of energy.

"Hehe. You're not gonna like this, Ash. Go, Gengar!" Janine said. As she put Gengar in battle, she ordered, "Shadow Ball!"

"Son of a bitch... Return to your pokeball, Dragonite!" Ash said. He put his Dragonite back inside his pokeball before releasing Porygon-Z in battle.

Damn..." Janine cursed as the Genger used Shadow Ball on Porygon-Z, which had no effect. "Tear it with Focus Blast!"

"Try to dodge Focus Blast and use Thunderbolt to paralyze her, Porygon-Z!"

The powerful Gengar smashed her opponent with Focus Blast, defeating it. "Oh, come on! Go, Blastoise!" Ash said. After putting Blastoise in battle, he said, "Hydro Pump, Blastoise!"

"Go with Thunderbolt, Gengar!"

The Ghost-type unleashed electricity out of her body, zapping Blastoise. He, too, fell victim to Gengar. "What on earth is that Gengar on, man?" Ash said.

"Wow. Janine's Gengar sure is powerful," Leaf said.

"I'll say," Cynthia said.

"What's wrong, Ash? Can't find a way to stop my Gengar?" Janine asked.

"I'll stop it, just watch," Ash said, releasing his Arcanine. "Flare Blitz, Arcanine!"

"Hit his weak spot with Shadow Ball if you can, Gengar!"

The Gengar hurled a shadowy blob before throwing it at Arcanine. With relief, the Arcanine survived the move. The Arcanine lit himself on fire before retaliating with a hard hit tackle, finally ending Gengar's dominance.

"Fuck, man! It's about freaking time!" Ash said.

"It's not over yet, Ash!" Janine said, entering Weezing in battle. "Sludge Bomb, Weezing!"

"Flare Blitz again!"

Using Flare Blitz, the Arcanine exposed Weezing's weak spot. Both suddenly collapsed and could not move. "Three against two... Not good..." Ash said.

After Ash released Clefable, Janine released a shiny Toxicroak and said, "Drain Punch, Toxicroak!"

"Metronome, Clefable!" Ash said, crossing his fingers.

The Toxicroak smacked her foe with a hard-hitting punch, nearly emptying Clefable's health. Then, the Clefable used Metronome, magically charging Toxicroak with the move Zen Headbutt. That knocked Toxicroak out.

"Two more!" Ash exclaimed.

"You can do this, Nidoking!" Janine said, releasing Nidoking. The Nidoking was holding a Choice Scarf. "Ice Beam!"

"Metronome again, Clefable!"

The Nidoking spat a beam of ice towards Clefable and it blacked her out. "Fuck..." Ash cursed again, releasing his last Pokemon in battle. "Extremespeed!"

"Ice Beam!"

After rushing towards the Nidoking, Dragonite attacked him with his whole body. That leaves Janine with one Pokemon left as the Nidoking fainted. "Yes!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ugh..." Janine said.

"Go, Ash, go!" Ash's girls, and Delia, said, rooting for their man.

"Go, Venomoth!" Janine said, entering Venomoth in battle. "Sludge Bomb for the win, Venomoth!"

"Extremespeed!"

The Dragonite, again, used Extremespeed. Sadly, the Venomoth didn't faint, which shocked Ash and the girls. Then, the Venomoth threw a bomb of sludge towards Dragonite, knocking him out.

"I win!" Janine said, jumping up and down with joy.

"What a heartbreaking loss... I was so close..." Ash said.

"Don't feel bad, Ash," Angie said, touching Ash's shoulder. "At least you fought a hard battle."

"Yeah, Ash. Give yourself and Janine some credit for having a great battle against one another," Misty said.

"Still, it was heartbreaking. But I'll give props to Janine for kicking my ass," Ash said.

"I'll give props to you too for being a worthy opponent, Ash," Janine said as she put most of her Pokemon back inside their pokeballs. "At least you kept fighting until the end, unlike the other challengers I've recently faced. They just gave up like little bitches."

As Ash put his Pokemon inside their pokeballs, he said, "Well, you can't expect most challengers to keep going like myself."

"I know, Ash, but still," Janine said. "By the way, sexy, I'm still give you my badge, despite you losing. But first, you must do me a big favor?"

"What favor is that, sweetheart?" Ash asked.

"Fuck me doggy-style," Janine replied, taking her clothes off to show her naked body to the gang.

"Sounds extremely easy. I'll fuck you good," Ash said, taking his clothes off too.

As Janine bent down, Ash went on his knees, slapping both of her waists as he guided his cock inside his cunt. Then, he moved his cock in and out. Janine moaned, loving each thrust as Ash suddenly moved faster.

Moaning too, Ash said, "God, your cunt feels great."

"I should say the same to your cock," Janine said. Her breasts were bouncing with each thrust.

Pleasuring their own cunts, the girls whispered to each other and agreed how sexy Janine was. After a few minutes, Ash ended his thrusting, moving towards Janine's face so she can suck his cock. Mouthing Ash's cock, Janine wrapped one of her hands on it, stroking his cock as she closed her eyes.

"Make me cum, Janine. Make me cum," Ash said, moaning again as he caressed through Janine's purple hair.

More strokes later, Ash's cock ejaculated, filling Janine's mouth. As Janine's stroking ending, she swallowed Ash's sperm down her throat, going under her pocket to give Ash his badge. "Here's the badge, sexy," Janine said, giving Ash her badge.

"Thanks, darling," Ash said, putting his clothes back on before putting the badge inside his pocket.

"Oh, Janine!" someone said after opening the Gym door. She was a common trainer from another region.

"Roxie!" Janine said, rushing towards Roxie and gave her a hug. Roxie hugged back. Seconds later, they let go of each other and Janine faced Ash and his girls. "Guys, this is my soul mate, Roxie, a Poison-type Gym Leader from Unova."

"Nice to meet you all," Roxie said, waving at the gang.

"So you two are lovers, huh? Nice," Ash said. "Here's a question, Roxie. Who's running your Gym in this "Unova" place?"

"My dad. He's okay with it," Roxie replied, rubbing Janine's nice ass.

"I see. Well, me and my girls should leave now. It was nice being here," Ash said.

"Wait," Roxie said, stopping Ash and his girls from leaving the Gym. "Don't you wanna face me in a Pokemon battle before you leave?"

"I'd love to, but not now. I'll come back here later to face you, I promise," Ash replied.

"Can't wait," Roxie said, now using two of her fingers to finger Janine's anus.

"Me too," Janine said, caressing through Roxie's cunt with her thumb.

Walking out of the Gym with his girls, Ash said, "God, they look so fucking cute together."

"Agreed," Misty and May said together while the rest of the girls nodded their heads.

Being halfway there to Saffron City, they saw a beautiful woman pleasuring her cunt with her eyes closed, moving her left breasts in circles as she moaned. "Why hello there, cutie," Ash said.

Opening her eyes, the woman said, "Hi, sexy boy. Wanna have sex with me?"

"Hell yeah!" Ash replied, moving closer to the woman. "Care to share your name before we get it on?"

"Sure, sweetums. The name's Aldith, a woman who loves sex," Aldith replied. "Also, I'm from Unova."

"I'm Ash," Ash said, gripping Aldith's other breast. "One question? Why did you come here?"

"Because I want to. Back in Unova, while I was working for a team organization, Team Plasma, I had sex with people five times a day, including my fellow members. Then one day, my ex-boss, Ghethis, kicked me out of the team because I didn't follow his orders a lot," Aldith replied. "And now, I'm here getting ready to have fun with you, sexy fun."

"I'm glad you came here, Aldith. You're sexy enough to join my big harem," Ash said.

"Nice harem, Ash. Most of your girls are smoking hot," Aldith said.

"They are, beautiful. Now let's have sex," Ash said.

Laying on top of each other, the two touched each other's tongue, reaching towards each other's tongues to french-kiss. Both closed their eyes together, moaning as Aldith grabbed Ash's ass. The girls didn't do anything to each other. Instead, they watched, smiling as they are enjoying each second of it.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ash and Aldith continued making out as a lot of time passed, as if they're addicted to one another. After a few seconds, Aldith squeezed Ash's ass, making their fun a lot better. Minutes later, Aldith broke her kiss with Ash as she flipped him over. She then went down to Ash's shoes and removed them along with his socks. Touching his pants, she pulled it to his feet fast, exposing his underwear. Speaking of Ash's underwear, she removed that too as she exposed his cock, licking her lips.

"God, it's so big, and it looks tasty," Aldith said, moving closer to his cock.

Wrapping one of her hands on Ash's cock, Aldith mouthed it as she cupped his balls with the other hand. With that, she began stroking it, squeezing Ash's balls while looking at him with those beautiful eyes of hers.

Moaning, Ash said, "Yes. Keep sucking that cock, you dirty girl."

Moving her hand away from Ash's cock, Aldith went deep as she put two of her fingers together to play with Ash's ass. After moving them towards it, she plunged them deep inside before thrusting it in and out. Now she squeezed his balls harder as she stroked his cock faster, making slurping noises as her saliva dripped out of her mouth, touching Ash's pubic hair and the ground.

More strokes later, Ash's reached his climax, smearing Aldith's mouth with his love-goo. As Aldith let go of his private area, she tasted Ash's sperm around her mouth before swallowing it.

"Fuck, I love sperm. Most nutritious snack ever. Fuck me now. Fuck me good," Aldith said.

"Yes, Ash. Fuck her good," Delia said.

"I won't disappoint you, Aldith," Ash said as Aldith bent down.

Kneeling towards Aldith, he slapped her waists with both of his hands as he pushed his cock deep inside her cunt, beginning to thrust it as he moved it in and out. He then moved his hips faster, making Aldith happy.

"Shit, this feels so fucking incredible, Ash!" Aldith exclaimed.

"I know, right!?" Ash said, loving his fun with the wild Aldith so far.

After a few minutes, Aldith reached an orgasm, squirting her love juices out of her cunt. Despite that, Aldith wanted Ash to continue his thrusting. More minutes later, she told him to stop and he did.

After the two calmed down, both got up and Aldith said, "Fuck, that was fun."

"Agreed, beautiful," Ash said, rubbing Aldith's ass. "We can have fun again later."

"Can't wait, sexy," Aldith said, pressing her hand on Ash's chest.

* * *

At Saffron's Gym, Ash and his girls saw a person he didn't battle meditating near a wall. It was Sabrina, the Gym Leader. Opening her eyes, she saw Ash and the girls coming towards her.

"So glad you came here, Ash," Sabrina said.

"How do you know my name, miss?" Ash asked.

"I'm a psychic, that's why," Sabrina replied.

"I see. By the way, what's your name?"

"Sabrina," Sabrina replied, smiling at Ash.

"Okay. Let's battle," Ash said, moving back a little.

"Go, Alakazam!" Sabrina said, releasing Alakazam with a Choice Specs.

After releasing Blastoise out of his pokeball, Ash yelled, "Use Hydro Pump, Blastoise!"

"Psychic!"

After entering inside his mind, the Alakazam blasted Blastoise's, instantly knocking him out. "Great. Go Gardevoir!" Ash said.

As Ash released Gardevoir to face Alakazam, Sabrina said, "Psychic, Alakazam!"

"Shadow Ball!"

Again, the Psychic-type used Psychic, draining his opponent's health points in half. After the assault, the Gardevoir hurled a shadowy blob before throwing it towards Alakazam. That blacked Alakazam out.

"Not bad, Ash. Go, Espeon!" Sabrina said.

As Sabrina released Gardevoir, Ash yelled, "Shadow Ball, Gardevoir!"

Then Sabrina ordered, "Shadow Ball on Gardevoir!"

Having a higher speed stat than Gardevoir, Espeon attacked her first, causing Gardevoir to collapse before blacking out. "Do this, Dragonite!" Ash said, releasing Dragonite. He then yelled, "Extremespeed!"

"Psychic!"

The Dragonite attacked Espeon with great speed, knocking her out easily. With that, Sabrina released Metagross and Ash said, "Come back, Dragonite! Go, Arcanine!"

At the same time, Ash put Dragonite back inside his pokeball while releasing Arcanine. With that, Sabrina yelled, "Earthquake" at Metagross, making him shake the ground. That blacked Arcanine out.

"Oh, come on!" Ash said as Sabrina giggled.

"What's wrong, Ash? You can't beat me?" Sabrina taunted.

"I can, Sabrina! Just watch!" Ash said. After entering his Dragonite in battle, he ordered, "Earthquake, Dragonite!"

"Try to hit his weak spot with Ice Punch, Metagross!"

As the Dragonite stomped the ground, Metagross took massive damage, almost getting knocking out as it was able to retaliate with an Ice Punch. Dragonite, too, blacked out.

"Goddamnit!" Ash cursed. "Go, Porygon-Z!"

After Ash entered his Normal-type Pokemon in battle, he said, "Thunderbolt, Porygon-Z!"

"Meteor Mash!"

After seeing her Metagross get knocked out by Porygon-Z's Thunderbolt, Sabrina released Slowbra and said, "Psychic, Slowbro!"

"Use another Thunderbolt!"

As the Porygon-Z used the same move, Slowbro blacked out, making Sabrina release a Starmie. "Hydro Pump, Starmie!"

"Thunderbolt, again!"

The Starmie forcibly sprayed water towards its opponent, but Porygon-Z dodged it. After dodging it, he zapped Starmie with Thunderbolt and it blacked out.

"NICE!" Ash exclaimed.

"Getting happy, huh? It'll last for a few seconds," Sabrina said.

Sabrina released Gallade as Ash told Porygon-Z to use Shadow Ball. It did, but the Gallade survived. Speaking of which, he retaliated with Close Combat after Sabrina told him to use it. That knocked the Normal-type out.

"Finish this, Clefable!" Ash said, releasing Clefable. "Shadow Ball!"

"End this battle with Close Combat, Gallade!"

After the dual-type used the same move on another Pokemon, the Clefable blacked out and Ash stomped his foot, being defeated once again.

"I lost again! Shit!" Ash said.

"It happens, man. But hey, don't feel bad. At least you didn't get lopsided, if you know what I mean," Sabrina said, she and Ash put their Pokemon back inside their pokeballs. "By the way, do a favor and I'll give you my badge. It'll be easier that way."

"Let me guess. I gotta fuck you hard, right?"

"Correct, sexy," Sabrina replied, magically taking Ash's clothes and hers off at the same time.

After Sabrina jumped on Ash to make him hold her, Ash pinned her on the wall as he put his cock inside her cunt. Then seconds later, Ash began thrusting Sabrina's cunt as the horny Aldith went closer to the trainers, wanting to join in. As Sabrina and Ash moaned together, Aldith spread Ash's ass cheeks to lick his anus. She did, moaning with the two as she grabbed Ash's ass.

"Sex never gets old for all of us," Bianca from Unova said.

"True," Angie said.

After a few minutes, Sabrina magically got off Ash's as Aldith's rimming came to an end. Sabrina then turned him around to mouth his cock. With that, Aldith pushed Sabrina's head back and forth to make Ash cum. Seconds later, he did. Putting Sabrina on the ground, Aldith laid on top of her as Sabrina opened her mouth. Then, the two shared a french-kiss, also Ash's sperm.

"So fucking sexy, man," Lyra said.

Five minutes later, the girls broke their kiss as Ash put his clothes back on. "Such a sexy kiss that was, Aldith. It reminds me when me and a sexy friend of mine, Erika, did it in her Gym a week ago."

"Oh, Sabrina. Your words are making me blush," Aldith said, blushing.

"Since I fucked you hard minutes ago, you can give me a badge," Ash said.

"Here ya go, Ash. Don't lose it," Sabrina said, giving Ash her badge.

"I won't lose it, Sabrina, I promise," Ash said. Then, Sabrina kissed on the lips. After that, Ash and his girls walked away as Aldith grabbed his Ash and Sabrina waved good-bye.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Man, you're easy to beat like the trainers here," Ash said, after his Blastoise knocked out Blaine's last Pokemon in battle, a shiny Arcanine. The other Pokemon Blastoise knocked out were Magcargo, Magmortar, Moltres, Infernape, and Volcarona. Blastoise was holding a Choice Scarf too, hence why he dominated against Blaine's Fire-types.  
"If not for that Choice Scarf your Blastoise was holding, it'd be a different story," Blaine said. "But yeah, here's a badge. You earned it fair and square," Blaine said, giving Ash his badge.

"Seven down, one to go," Ash said, putting the badge in his pocket as Blaine returned his blacked out Pokemon inside their pokeballs before Ash did Blastoise. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

After the girls nodded their heads, they and Ash walked out of the Gym as Aldith grabbed Ash's ass, feeling horny. "Let us all have an orgy with each other and your Pokemon, Ash," Aldith suggested.

"I like the sound of that," Ash said.

After moving to a safe route, Ash released all of his Pokemon, including Porygon-Z, as the girls removed their clothes before Ash did. As Ash laid on the ground, the horny Aldith bent closer to him to stroke his cock, putting two of her fingers together as she plunged them deep inside his anus, then she mouthed his cock as the Gardevoir sat on top of Ash's face.

As Aldith began stroking Ash's cock, Lyra and Angie mouthed Gardevoir's nipples, looking at her with her with those beautiful eyes of theirs as the Blastoise moved behind Aldith to pound her nice ass.

"Lay down like a good doggy," Rosa said, telling the Arcanine to lay down and he did.

Joining Rosa, Hilda, Iris, Bianca from Unova, Misty and May caressed through his balls and penis with their tongues, moaning as Rosa squeezed one of Arcanine's balls a little.

"Let's make out, Clefable," Ursula said, wrapping her arms behind the Clefable's back as she pressed her body to the Pokemon's, touching the Pokemon's lips as she slid her tongue between them. With that, the two shared a french-kiss as the Clefable wrapped her own arms behind Ursula's back, moaning together as the two closed their eyes.

Those weren't the only scenes as Leaf, Cynthia, Serena, and Shauna are all licking the Dragonite's large penis; Dragonite, in return, thrust Cynthia and Leaf's cunt with his fingernails. As for Johanna and Dawn, they were making out with their eyes closed, laying on top of one another as Johanna squeezed Dawn's smaller ass. The Johanna/Dawn scene was the only one that Delia and the Porygon-Z are watching.

More thrusts later from the Blastoise, he and Aldith reached their climax simultaneously; Ash reached his seconds later as his love-goo filled Aldith's mouth. Then, the moaning Gardevoir squirted her love juices out of her cunt, making Ash taste it.

After making the Arcanine unleash his sperm, Misty and May shared together with a passionate french-kiss as Rosa, Hilda, Iris, and Bianca licked the rest of Arcanine's sperm off his dick and balls, also on the floor. Finally making the Dragonite cum, Leaf and Cynthia grabbed some of it, using it to cover their naked bodies while Serena and Shauna rid the rest with their tongues.

As the Clefable and Ursula ended their fun, Dawn and Johanna ended theirs as the Gardevoir got off Ash's face, following Aldith crawling to Ash with a different look on her face.

"Kiss me again, sexy," Aldith said.

"Okay, beautiful," Ash said, his hands creeping towards Aldith's nice ass as Aldith touched his lips with hers.

Thirty minutes later, Ash and the girls, and Aldith, returned to the Gym, seeing Roxie and Janine making out near a wall. Janine had her body pressing hard on Roxie's.

"We're back, guys," Ash said.

Breaking up her kiss with Janine, Roxie said, "It's about time. Let's do this shit."

"Yeah, let's do this," Ash said. "Go, Gardevoir!"

"Gengar!" Roxie said, releasing Gengar with a Choice Specs as Ash released Gardevoir.

"You fucking kidding me, man? You have a Gengar too? Ugh..." Ash said. "Come back, Gardevoir!"

"Wait for it..." Roxie said as Ash returned Gardevoir back to her pokeball. As Ash threw another pokeball on the floor, Roxie yelled, "Focus Blast!"

"No, no, no!" Ash said as his Porygon-Z came out of his pokeball, but it was too late as the Gengar unleashed his power, shredding her opponent. Then, the Porygon-Z blacked out.

"Ha ha!" Roxie said.

"Ugh! Go, Dragonite!" Ash said, releasing Dragonite. "Outrage!"

"I got a surprise for your Dragonite, Ash," Roxie said, putting Gengar back inside his pokeball as she suddenly released another Pokemon, a Qwilfish with Intimidate. Speaking of Intimidate, the Qwilfish glared at her opponent to lower his Attack stat before getting knocking out.

"Whatever," Ash said.

"Mad again, huh? Do this shit, Drapion!" Roxie said. After releasing a shiny Drapion, she ordered, "Swords Dance!"

The Drapion boosted his attack stat sharply as the Dragonite forced himself to use the same move, suddenly getting confused after the assault.

"Now use Ice Fang!"

"Snap out of it and use Outrage again!"

Rushing towards the Dragonite, the Drapion bit him with icy fangs, nearly draining most of his health points. Then, the Dragonite damaged himself as he suddenly blacked out, making Ash mad.

"C'mon, man!" Ash said.

Now it was Arcanine's turn to battle as Ash ordered him to use Flare Blitz while Roxie told Drapion to knock him out with Earthquake. Sadly, the Drapion was quick enough to use an Earthquake before Arcanine reached closer to her. With that, the Arcanine blacked out.

"Damn... Go, Blastoise!" Ash said.

As Ash released Blastoise, Roxie said, "Expose his weak spot with Night Slash!"

"Surf her out of the battle, Blastoise!"

Despite holding a Scope Lens and having a useful ability, Sniper, the Drapion didn't score a critical hit on Blastoise, but she almost knocked him out. As the Blastoise retaliated with Surf, the Drapion blacked out.

"Yeah, whatever. Do this, Gengar!" Roxie said, putting Gengar back in battle. "Focus Blast, Gengar!"

"Hydro Pump, Blastoise!"

The Gengar quickly knocked Blastoise out with a hard-hitting Focus Blast, but Ash didn't care about that. He was planning on playing mind games with Roxie.

After Ash released Gardevior, Roxie put Gengar back inside her pokeball before throwing another pokeball on the ground. With that, Ash screamed, "Focus Blast!"

After a Skuntank came out of her pokeball, the Gardevoir unleashed power towards her, instantly blacking her out. "Who's next, Roxie?" Ash asked.

"This!" Roxie replied, putting Gengar (once again), back in battle.

"Come back, Gardevoir! Go, Clefable!" Ash said, simultaneously returning Gardevoir to her pokeball while releasing Clefable. Then, the Gengar used Focus Blast, but it missed. "Bingo! Use Metronome, Clefable!"

"Switch out, Gengar!" Roxie said, throwing Gengar's pokeball at her to put her back inside it. She then released a Tentacruel.

After wiggling her finger, the Clefable charged at Tentacruel, surrounding herself with a great amount of electricity. Both Roxie and Janine looked shocked after Tentacruel blacked out.

"Wow... just wow..." Roxie said.

"Wow indeed, Roxie," Ash said, rubbing the Clefable's head.

"You can win this, Roxie. I believe in you," Janine said.

"I know you do, sweetie," Roxie said.

"Use Metronome on Roxie's next Pokemon, Clefable!" Ash said.

"Go, Gengar!" Roxie said, using Gengar for the fourth time. "Focus Blast, Gengar!"

After dodging Gengar's Focus Blast, the Clefable used Metronome again, entering inside her mind to zap Gengar's. That blacked the Gengar out as the Poison-type Gym Leaders gasped.

"Yeah, baby, yeah! Two AGAINST one!" Ash exclaimed, feeling all fired up.

"Venomoth, NOW!" Roxie said, getting extremely mad as she released Venomoth. "SLUDGE BOMB!"

"Fire Blast!"

The Venomoth threw a bomb of sludge at her foe, hitting her weak spot as she poisoned her. Then, the Clefable used Fire Blast, but it missed as the Clefable collapsed, being unable to move.

"That sucked, but I'm still gonna win this!" Ash said. Releasing Gardevoir, he said, "Psychic!"

"Bug Buzz!"

Doing as told, the Venomoth screeched with a buzzing sound, knocking Gardevoir out. Ash went on his knees, cursing as Roxie and Janine are jumping up and down, celebrating.

After their brief celebration, the girls went closer to Ash and his girls. "I forgot to mention this before our battle, Ash, but Janine told me that you're tough, and she's right. You almost owned my ass."

"Had Fire Blast not missed, or if my Gardevoir used her move first, I would've won, but whatever," Ash said, then he got up. "But like my battle against Janine, ours was great."

"Agreed, it was," Roxie said as she and Ash returned their pokeball back inside their pokeballs.

"Since our battle's over, we should leave. We'll come back here again if we can," Ash said.

As Ash and his girls left, Roxie and Janine whispered to each other, looking at Ash as they nod their heads. "Yo, Ash!" Roxie said, making Ash and the girls turn around. "Mind if I join your harem? I can keep you company for a while."

"Of course you can, Roxie," Ash replied.

"Oh, thank you!" Roxie said. After kissing her Janine on the cheek, Roxie went up to Ash.

"Welcome to the party, Roxie. We're gonna have lots of fun with each other," Aldith said.

"Can't wait for it," Roxie said, leaving with the group as Janine waved good-bye.

While heading back to Viridian City to face the eighth Gym Leader, the group saw four hot women making out at the same time, and Serena and Shauna smiled brightly. The women are Bryony, Mable, Celosia, and Aliana, Kalos natives.

"Hi, guys!" Serena said, distracting them.

"Serena! Shauna! It's nice to see you guys again!" Bryony said.

Looking at his Kalos beauties, Ash asked, "You know them, guys?"

"Yes," Serena and Shauna said together as Bryony, Mable, Celosia, and Aliana are caressing their hands all over them.

"Who's the handsome guy with all the gorgeous girls, guys?" Mable asked.

"His name's Ash," Serena replied.

"Ash. Cute name," Mable said.

"And the rest are..." Shauna said, telling the older girls Ash's girls' names.

"Nice to meet you all," Celosia said.

"Why are you guys here?" Shauna asked.

"Our old boss fired us, after he and that fat fuck, Xerosic, caught us having sex with each other," Aliana replied.

"And while we were emptying our rooms, he made nasty lesbophobic remarks to us, saying that we and other lesbians around the world are a disgrace to the universe and that straight and gay people are far superior than us," Bryony said.

"Wow, man. That's fucked up," Shauna said.

"Tell me about it. I hope he fucking dies," Bryony said. "But anyway, why are you and Serena here?" Bryony asked, and Shauna explained everything to the former Flare girls. "Ah, I see."

"Care for us to join your harem, Ash?" Celosia asked.

"You girls can join," Ash replied.

"I knew you would say that, sexy!" Celosia said, hugging Ash.

"The more girls joining the harem, the better," Bianca said as Mable, Aliana, and Bryony are joining Celosia by hugging Ash.

"Agreed," Iris agreed, moving her hand inside her panties to masturbate.

"Let's begin this, shall we? I feel really horny," Roxie said, barely touching Ash's crotch as the former flare girls continued hugging him.

"Horny should've been my middle name," Aldith said, taking her clothes off as Misty and May suddenly touched each other's lips to make out.

End of Chapter 8


End file.
